Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of liquid crystal display technology, and more particularly to a driving circuit and liquid crystal display apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
With the development of the liquid crystal display technology, more and more users use liquid crystal display apparatuses for social interaction and entertainment. The driving circuit for a traditional liquid crystal display apparatus may apply a GOA (Gate Driver On Array) structure where thin-film transistors of a gate driving circuit are formed on an array substrate, so as to achieve line by line scanning for the gate lines of the driving circuit.
In the meantime, in a conventional large-sized liquid crystal display apparatus, each pixel generally includes a primary sub-pixel and a secondary sub-pixel where the primary sub-pixel and the secondary sub-pixel display the same image with different levels of brightness to achieve multi-domain display for a pixel, thereby solving a color-shifting problem under large view angles existing in a vertical alignment type liquid crystal display device.
In conventional technologies, a gate line (or a primary scanning line) and a corresponding clock signal are used to drive the primary sub-pixel, and a sharing line (or a secondary scanning line) and another corresponding clock signal are used to drive the secondary sub-pixel.
A specific process may be implemented as: when a high-level signal is inputted into the gate line, a corresponding data line then charges a primary liquid crystal capacitor of the primary sub-pixel and a secondary liquid crystal capacitor of the secondary sub-pixel at the same time that the primary sub-pixel and the secondary sub-pixel have the same level of brightness; afterwards, a low-level signal is inputted into the gate line, the corresponding data line then stops charging the liquid crystal capacitors; afterwards, a high-level voltage is inputted into the sharing line, the primary sub-pixel and the secondary sub-pixel then distribute electric charges to the primary liquid crystal capacitor and, the secondary liquid crystal capacitor based on the capacity of a primary storage capacitor of the primary sub-pixel and the capacity of a secondary storage capacitor of the secondary sub-pixel, so that a voltage across ends of the primary liquid crystal capacitor and a voltage across ends of the secondary liquid crystal capacitor are different (generally, the voltage across the ends of the primary liquid crystal capacitor is larger than the voltage across the ends of the secondary liquid crystal capacitor). Thus the primary sub-pixel and the secondary sub-pixel can have different levels of brightness to achieve multi-domain display of pixels.
With reference to FIG. 1, a schematic diagram showing the signal transmission of a driving circuit of a conventional liquid crystal display apparatus, terminals CK1, CK2, CK3, and CK4 each provides a clock signal to a corresponding primary scanning line and a corresponding secondary scanning line through a GOA (Gate Driver on Array) of a scanning-line driving circuit, wherein the terminal STV provides a driving start signal and a driving stop signal.
During the operation of the driving circuit, since the clock signal for driving the primary scanning line and the clock signal for driving the secondary scanning line are the same, the resistance of the primary scanning line and the resistance of the secondary scanning line will have influence on the clock signal, thereby resulting in signal delay to a certain degree when producing a primary scanning signal according to the clock signal, and thus affecting the display quality of the liquid crystal display apparatus.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a driving circuit and a liquid crystal display apparatus having the same to overcome the problems existing in the conventional technology.